Claremore, Oklahoma
Claremore is a city in and the county seat of Rogers County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 18,581. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 67.08% White (12,465) 18.80% Native American (3,493) 12.05% Other (2,239) 2.07% Black or African American (384) 13.2% (2,452) of Claremore residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Claremore has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.39 murders a year. Pokemon See the Rogers County page for more info. Fun facts * Claremore's growth was aided by the popularity of sulphur springs among Americans in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. They believed bathing in such springs to have medical benefits. George Eaton had settled with his family in the Claremore area in 1874, and conducted farming and cattle raising. He later branched into the mercantile business, real estate, and oil exploration. While drilling just east of Claremore in 1903, Easton struck an underground pool of water that smelled of sulfur. Local physician Dr. W. G. Williams tested the water and marketed it as a cure. Known as "Radium Water", it contained no radium, but hydrogen sulfide and sulfur compounds that were believed to make it medically useful. Eaton built a bath house and promoted the pool area as Radium Town. Radium Town was centered on 9th Street between Seminole and Dorothy. Bath houses were built by promoters all over this area of Claremore, and for a time attracted travelers and tourists for the waters. Only one was still standing as of 2008. Claremore's first hospital was established in the early 1900s along what is now known as Will Rogers Boulevard, or Oklahoma State Highway 20. The building is standing but has been abandoned and boarded up. * After the Indian Removal Act of 1830 was passed by Congress, this area was designated as part of Indian Territory and the Cherokee Nation were assigned much of this territory. Claremore and the mound were within a part of the Cooweescoowee District in the northwestern part of the Cherokee Nation. * Claremore is home to the main campus of Rogers State University, which grants a master's degree and bachelor's and associate's degrees. The university serves more than 4,300 students. It is the only public four-year university in the Tulsa Metropolitan Area. It is also home to the Northeast Technology Center. * Claremore's economy is diversified. Baker Hughes, an oil field services company, has a large presence in the city. Together with several other large companies, it is located in Claremore Industrial Park. This is only a few miles from the Tulsa Port of Catoosa, located on the Verdigris and Arkansas rivers. Coal mining is also an important industry; strip-style mines are operating on both the north and south sides of the town. * Claremore has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Sam Riggs Airpark, a splash pad, Will Rogers Memorial Museum, a contest hall and showcase theater, Solstice Apparel, a few shopping centers, some local restaurants and businesses, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Reasor's, Stage, a bit of RV parks, a bit of hotels/motels, some fast food, Walmart, Lowe's, Nintendo World, a cinema, Mazzio's, three sports complexes, some public battle fields, electric showers, Goodwill, Lake Claremore, Claremore Mountain Bike Trails, Heritage Hills Golf Course, Green Eyes Coffee + Cafe, an expo center, El Azteca Mexican, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities